


Scouting Time

by basedHermes



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, In Public, M/M, School Festivals, They have giant crushes on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedHermes/pseuds/basedHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akabane decides to spy on the A-Class’s proposed store for the School Festival. But, his plans turn around as soon as he sees Asano Gakushuu performing live on stage. He devises a new plan to get him off the stage; and, get him <i>off</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on Episode 10 of the anime’s second season, taking place during the first day of the School Festival.

Each and every student in Kunugigaoka is busy planning and preparing for the long-awaited, annual school festival.  The students in the main campus seem to be the most excited about it, but are cautious ever since the consecutive successes of the deprecated E-Class. Even the student-council president, Asano, resorted to contracting a prominent restaurant for a sponsorship, complete with live shows. This is all for the A-Class’ ideal store which will be held in the school’s extravagant concert hall. It looks like the A-Class has total advantage for this event, and the E-Class could only hope, with luck maybe, to win over them again, or at least, come to cut it close in the results.

The E-Class officers, Isogai and Kataoka, along with Ritsu, and of course, Korosensei, have started discussing the difficulty of acquiring customers, given their isolated location in the mountains. The class has proposed a simple cafe, based primarily on their natural environment’s fresh and organic goods which already surrounds them, conveniently so. Yada interrupts them with a tap on Kataoka’s shoulder, suggesting that she could manage a small stand near the main campus entrance to gather customers and direct them to the Old Campus. They all agree before the rest of the class dispersed for contribution sign-ups. Korosensei tags along with his advice and guidance for each one.

  * Yada, Professor Bitch – promotions and gathering
  * Sugaya – poster-making
  * Okajima – food photography, foraging
  * Okajima, Itona, Kimura, Mimura, Okano – foraging
  * Hazama – menu descriptions
  * Mimura – special-edition website
  * Isogai, Muramatsu, Kanzaki, Hara, Okuda – cooks
  * Chiba, Maehara, Sugino, Nagisa – waiters
  * Kataoka, Hayami, Kayano, Kurahashi, Fuwa – waitresses
  * Hazama, Takebayashi – cashiers



And just like that, the event began in no time.

 

* * *

 

Everyone finished their lunch early for the _Bunkasai_ preparations.

There were already a few customers before the delinquent highschoolers from Kyoto arrived. Sugino was quick to be the first to notice their presence with an unwelcome glare and an reintroducing remark, followed by a threatening inquiry regarding kidnapping girls, from Akabane.

Shenanigans occurred after that: the gang’s leader, Ryuuki, let off a warning for crude verbal/digital expression of the class’ food. It backfired on him with a taste of the cafe’s signature acorn noodles. Ryuuki’s accomplices eyed the menu with boisterous interest, which in turn angered him, ordering them to accuse the cafe for serving food that is coextensive to faeces. The potential order was halted once Professor Bitch stepped into their space, using her charm.

She walked up to Ryuuki, leaning down and running a manicured finger over his thin lip. "Buy out the menu for me, will you?"

The gang leader starts to sweat. The blonde teacher only continues, lips close to his ear. _"Please?"_

And with that, the delinquents rushed down the mountain, to the station, and to the ATM.

Akabane thought it was the perfect time to scout out what the main-campus classes had for the festival. He collected Yoshida, Terasaka, and Itona along with him. Itona would be doing work from the Old Campus rooftop with Korosensei and Kimura. Through his controller, he would be observing the B-Class with his tank, leaving Akabane, Yoshida, and Terasaka with the actual fieldwork. Akabane would see to the A-Class, leaving Yoshida and Terasaka with the C and D-Classes respectively.

The three walk discretely towards the moulded steps down the mountain. Akabane brushes his hair back once before turning to the two others. "Alright. All systems g-"

Akabane’s eyes slightly widen at the sight of Shiota walking towards them. He was sporting an apron and carrying a wooden tray, held to his chest. "Karma-kun?" - Yoshida and Terasaka abruptly stiffened before turning. "--Yoshida-kun, Terasaka-kun, what are you guys up to?" - a curious Shiota asked.  

Akabane strode past his two, slightly-taller accomplices, both hands on their shoulders. He smirks and tells him honestly, knowing that the other boy's bright blue eyes could tell apart lies.

"We’re on the look-out. To see what the _other_ classes have to offer, of course."

Shiota shifted, grip on the tray faltering a little. Knowing Karma very well, he could be up to some mischief, especially in this time of seething competition. "Please try not to cause any trouble, Karma-kun."

"Of course. Don’t worry," -Akabane reassures as we walks closer to pet down Shiota’s blue locks. Akabane then caresses the shorter boy’s cheek, to which Shiota leans into.

"See you later, Nagisa-kun!"

 

* * *

 

Once they were inside the main campus, they departed with curt nods. Akabane knew the A-Class held their store in the concert hall, since it was likely. The concert hall was one of the biggest constructions on campus, - they would surely use it this year; the year when the E-Class slowly rose up from rock-bottom, optimistically barring off their chances of taking the top spot in the results.

Quietly, Akabane was successfully able to sneak past the entrance with a ridiculous 500-yen entrance-fee. It didn't even have stamping for automatic re-entry. Jeez.

He enters the hall, cool and composed. Akabane was unfazed, even with the blasting idol music from the centre stage. Bright, colourful, neon texts and symbols flowed to and fro on the giant, LED ticking-screens that adorned the hall’s walls from the floor to the ceilings. Akabane looks around for something _actually_ interesting.

_Aha._

To the side was a non-alcoholic bar, where he ordered a raspberry mojito. He took a sip: a minty burst of fruity, fresh and flavourful. Just what he needed.

He sighed in relief. It was a hot day after all, and well, the E-Class’ campus never did have any air-conditioning. They only had the mountaintop’s periodic breezes.

"Ugh," - he mumbled into his glass. He was supposed to be scouting, not enjoying the enemy’s set. He pocketed his free hand and gave it some thought, clinking the mouth of the glass to his own lips. 

Actually, maybe he could relax. Just a little. If the E-Class knew about anything else besides the renowned restaurant that the A-Class had, they would only work harder instead of careless, last-minute plotting for additionals to the cafe.

His attention was brought back when he heard claps from the audience. The female idol-group gave a finishing bow on the stage. On to the next one.

The centre stage's large, LED-ticking back frame was set to black.

The stage lights flash brightly against the crowd as the screen goes white, creating a shadow that wholly conceals the identity of the tall figure positioned in the centre. Both of their feet are planted firmly on the stage floor, left leg braced and bent while his right leg is steady set and diagonal with a slightly lifted heel. The person held the electric guitar’s neck on their left hand, - fingers pressed on chords while the other set of fingers strum, creating a sick-sounding strain of unified notes. Then, the screen behind the figure burst with an animated explosion of red and orange, to a fast wash of yellow, blue, purple, and pink with outlined white polygons in the middle. The crowd cheered and cried.

Akabane’s eyes darken. He recognizes him.

 

The man on the stage opens his own eyes. Violet eyes.

Recurrent lights slightly highlighted his strawberry blonde hair. 

 

This bastard was none other than _Asano Gakushuu_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Translations:  
> \- bunkasai --- cultural festival


	2. Chapter 2

"Heh, _damn,_ " - Akabane breathed.

'What could he  _not_ do?' Akabane thought as Asano played up more taut chords and riffs of rock.

Asano Gakushuu is the principal’s only son, the A-Class president, the student-council president, the leader of the Five Virtuosos, and the top student in the entire school. Handsome, smart, athletic, _seemingly_ kind too. It is true that he is popular among everyone.

Behind all this, the boy is a cunning and benevolent egotist. A carbon-copy of his father.

Akabane respects Asano, he really does. But the guy could be a pretentious, prissy show-off sometimes. 

On stage, Asano arches back, eyes shut tight as he continued to ~~finger~~ play.

Most times.

Asano too, respects Akabane. He disregards his violent nature that sent him down to the E-Class. He very well knows that Akabane’s looks, charm, wile, intellect and athletic ability matches his. Possibly even surpassing his. Thus, the snarky rivalry between the two.

He recalls the information Itona entrusted him with. After this performance, the stage will switch around to the other side of the concert hall, immediately beginning a new event. Quite an idea, he'll give some kudos to that. The stage-switching should give him adequate time, (for a completely different purpose that opposes scouting the enemy) since other students would likely be busy preparing for acts to follow. Some others would leave to attend the other stores assembled in the school, too.

After a couple of light instrumentals, the other four virtuosos came on stage with their own guitars, playing as instrumentals to support Asano, - who’s now on vocals. As his boys play up a melody, Asano licks his lips, smirking at the crowd. 

And god _damn_. Akabane was staring.

Akabane wants him. Badly. He wants him right _now_.

He consults his watch, noting the time available.

Asano’s voice was smoky, heavy, and honeyed (but orotund,) through the mic. His expressions and movements matched his tone, fluid, syncing perfectly with the current song that Akabane recognizes as a Japanese cover of a known English electronic [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkFZn4oPMqE). He couldn’t quite place his finger on the title.

The red-haired boy return his glass before perusing the exit from the audience pit. Akabane makes his way to stand in the very middle as he quietly formulates a new plan for his afternoon: a way to get Asano Gakushuu off the stage and impaled on his cock. He licks his lips, staring up at the younger boy who is performing quite outstandingly. Time to roll out the  _impossibilities_.

  * He can’t cut the power off and steal him away. If he did, it would disrupt 1/3 of the school festival. They could get off right there and then, but, the power outage predicament would be resolved as soon as possible; shortening their activities. 
  * If he _only_ took him, people would chase after Akabane, shouting and surging in anger and confusion. This, of course, wasn’t a serious plan, but it did make him giggle at the thought.
  * If he were to cut the power off, abscond with the blonde, _then_ turn the power back on, the people would blatantly notice his sudden disappearance. The principal will be informed right away, resulting to a full-out search for the student-body head.



He needn’t to do anymore ruckus, given the limits of the school especially _for_ Akabane Karma himself, so, he would politely wait for Asano’s parts to finish before escaping with him. A decent plan.

He smiles toothily, pressing a button on his watch, intending to time himself. Hopefully the training would pay off nice, careful, and quick for situations like  _these_.

Irina’s voice whispers a silky _"Of course it will, Akabane-kun_ ~ _"_ in his head. He waves it off.

He starts matching Asano’s half-lidded eyes, looking into them until the blonde notices. He _knows_ he's going to.

Asano does. 

Who could miss that equally-tall boy in the centre of the audience? That fiery red hair and gleaming golden irises are unmistakably of Akabane Karma’s.

Gakushuu leers and winks at him. _(35 seconds into the song.)_ A shiver trickles down Akabane’s spine, retorting with a boyish tilt of his head while biting his bottom lip. Asano clearly looks away from the crowd, flustered and blushing as he continued the song. His reddened cheeks are still visible with the overshadowing lights that hid the virtuosos’ bodies and faces. Akabane snickers.

The song comes to a high, deep riff, played by Asano. _(51 seconds.)_  Sakakibara takes charge of the vocals next. _(A minute and 15 seconds.)_ The song comes to its main instrumentals portion. _(A minute and 25 seconds.)_

Asano takes the vocals back as he fists his own hair. His eyes closed shut, his lips are shining, and his hips are swaying. _(A minute and 50 seconds.)_ The girls below drooled and shouted.

'Fuck, does that look _nice_ ,' Akabane thought as blood rushes down to his cock. 

Araki takes the next chorus of the vocals. _(Two minutes and three seconds.)_ The second instrumentals portion begins. _(Two minutes and 35 seconds.)_

Wait, _what_.

Akabane finds himself nodding to the song with a genuine smile as he looked at the blonde on stage. Asano smiles at him too, before looking down at his own fingers, playing at the guitar and hiding an evident blush.

The virtuosos begin singing the coda portion. The crowd is still cheering enthusiastically. 

Asano purses his lips, lifting his eyes once more and speeding through the crowd to for Akabane. He was nowhere to be found.

Someone though, has activated the ground smoke-machine on stage.

'Karma, you _bastard_ ,' Asano thought, smiling. The quickly-thickening fog clouds upwards. 

A hand is placed on his shoulder. Asano is then pulled back by his collar, skidding backwards in almost silent protest. "H-Hey!" - he yelps inaudibly as his guitar clashes with the floor, but the music was too loud for anyone to notice. Akabane stops his watch at _three minutes._

Akabane has a shit-eating grin on his face as he gathers Asano, holding together each of his triceps and slowly pushing him into a dark, storage room in the horizontally-narrow backstage. It is concealed by curtains. "Karma, let me go!"

Akabane ignores the other boy, shaking his head behind him before taking Asano by the collar again and slamming his back against a cold wall.

"I’m going fuck you _so_ hard that your _proper_ title might as well be considered _removed_ ," - hissed Akabane, hot and clear into Asano’s ear, earning a shudder.

 _"Oh?"_  - Asano softly retorted with a smirk building up. "Try me," - he snapped, pushing Akabane roughly onto a thick mattress at the back of the room. Akabane sneered, but Asano was on his neck instantly, - making him whine. It took all of Akabane’s willpower to sit up and flip Asano over on his back with an _'oomph'_. "Like hell am I going to bottom for _you_ ," - growled the red-haired boy before his hand met the blonde’s neck with a tightening grip. Asano whimpers, violet eyes rolling back into his head as he arched his back, sliding his body towards Karma, who slips a knee in between the other boy’s lean thighs. "You like this, don't you?" - breathed Akabane as he looked down at the keening boy. "Kinky bastard."

"You’re almost never this.." - he whispers, grinding his knee on Asano’s already-hard crotch, earning more whimpers. "Fucking _helpless._ "

Asano arched up to Akabane again, legs thrashing about in desperation. "It’s _such_ a _good_ look on you, _Gakushuu-chan.._ "

"There’s only one- _ah_ , fucking f-feeling I want to feel right now, K-Karma,"

"Hmm?" - Akabane hums, removing his hand to suck and mark at Asano's pale neck.

_"Y-You.."_

"What was that?" - Akabane teased, gliding his sharp teeth along, prodding and tearing at skin.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," - Asano keened breathlessly, craning his neck to give Akabane more access as the latter lapped at blood.

"Speak up."

"I need you to fuck me."

And at that very second, clothes were ripped and discarded. Akabane fumbled for his packet of lube and condom. "Ah," - tried Asano, catching Akabane’s attention. "No need for that."

A sultry smirk made its way to Akabane’s features as he carefully inserted two long fingers into Asano’s pink, already-dripping hole. "Eager," - Akabane tutted lightly. "Did you know this was going to happen?" - the older boy asked. Asano only looked away, gasping as Akabane brushed against his prostate once, twice. _"Hmm_ , _" -_ Akabane feigned wondering, suddenly inserting three fingers in total, loosening him up more. Asano lets out a choked gasp, to which Akabane chuckles darkly.

He removes his fingers and massages the younger boy’s hole. Asano huffs. "I’m not going to go easy," - Akabane warns.

"You better not. And God fucking damn it, just _FUCK_ me alr--"

Akabane grabs a discarded pillow prop and places it underneath Asano’s lower back before pinning him down by the wrists. Akabane rips the foil packet with his teeth and rolls the condom on. He coats it, slicking it up, stroking it thrice.

Asano yelps at the intrusion, but Akabane easily builds up a rhythm and movement, thrusting mercilessly with his cock sliding deeply in and out of Asano’s hot and slippery hole, creating a thickening sheet of sweat over their bodies. There is loud squelching, skin against skin, sinful moaning from Asano, and steamy breaths from Akabane. It fills the room along with a heavy and lewd scent in almost no time.

"Karma, _Karma_.." - Gakushuu whines as he drools. His head hangs on the edge of the mattress, bangs are out of his face, uncovering his handsomely-sharp features. Asano’s brows were furrowed, his eyes shut, his mouth slack, and his lips swollen from biting on it. Akabane smirks at the sight and at his name being said so _desperately_ with heat and lust. Asano opens his eyes, revealing flushed-out violet irises. He spreads his legs wider, wantonly, wanting to be fucked harder. _"P-Please,"_  

They’re not being too loud, right?

Akabane turns his head towards the curtains, hearing students chattering away outside, unaware of the storage room’s existence.

"Mhm, look at you," - Akabane emphasizes with one, strong thrust, – to which Asano cries out. " _God_ , you're so fucking tight." Akabane brushes his bangs back easily, hair slick with sweat. " _Tsk_. Do be quiet, _Mister. Student. Council. President,_ " - Akabane sighed, accenting words with powerful bucks against his prostate. With each thrust, Asano chokes out short moans. _Ah,  ah,  ah,  ah!  ---_

"It really is unlikely for someone like _you_ to be noisy. You need to be disciplined."

Akabane licks his lips, relishing in the needy sight before him. "Keep quiet, now." 

He placed two fingers in Asano’s mouth to keep him muted. Asano works his tongue around the fingers before sucking them. " _Such_ a _good_ boy, _\---fuck,_ " - Akabane groans as he continues ramming into the younger boy. Asano is shaking, moaning whorishly now; the sound vibrates on Akabane’s fingers.

"You look _so_ good like this, _Gakushuu-chan,_ " _-_ Akabane praises as he bites his own lip, removing his fingers to suck on Asano’s swollen bottom lip. "Come for _me_ ," - Karma whispers in the dark.

"K-Karma," - he mutters before Akabane silently initiates tonsil hockey.

Asano immediately starts whining into Akabane's mouth, eyes rolling back as Akabane gyrates those sharp hips of his, his hot cock sinking deeper and deeper into the hilt. "R-Right there, Karma, right _there_ , -  _fuuuuuuck_!" - Gakushuu mewled, bringing his arms around Karma’s neck. Warm tongues glide and explore as the blonde clenches around his cock, coming with a soft whimper. Long, white streams decorate their torsos.

For a while, Akabane watches Asano as he breathes heavily. Then, he leans down for a kiss but Asano switches them around, straddling Akabane now. "What are you— _a-ahh-_ "

Asano starts bobbing up and down Akabane with a tired smirk on his face. "I must admit," - pants the blonde. "You’re a _real_ _good_ fucker."

Akabane groans, grabbing Asano’s smooth hips and ramming upwards. Asano keens, more seed trickling out of his slit. "Gakushuu, I-I’m going to—"

"Go on," - the younger boy taunts, throwing his head back. The blonde is hard. _Again._

He licks his lips and starts to grind, rolling upwards and downwards on Akabane’s shaft. "Now, Karma," - Asano demands. "Come for _me._ "

Karma comes with a rather _erotic_ moan with his hips still thrusting upwards.

_God. Damn._

"Oh, _god_ ," - Akabane moans, opening his mouth and pumping the other’s hard cock. _"Nhnnn.." -_ Asano hums as he comes again, white fluid shooting into Karma’s mouth. The latter catches every bit. The blonde rides out both of their orgasms, prolonging the sensuous waves.

After, Asano lifts himself up and rolls beside Akabane. The sound of panting and the smell of sex permeated the hidden storage room.

 

* * *

 

Asano, the ever-prissy, had brought along some wipes.

They cleaned up and got dressed. Both boys walked along the empty backstage.

"Hey," - Asano starts.

"Hm?"

"Text me."

Akabane blushes, opening his mouth to say something. He closes it quickly. Karma folded his hands behind his head and tried to sound nonchalant when he said agreed. Asano wrote his number on a piece of paper and tucked it into a pocket of Akabane’s custom blazer. "Maybe I can fuck you next time, hm?"

Akabane blushes harder, turning redder than his hair. 

"See you around then, _Karma_ ," - Asano winks.

 

* * *

 

Akabane met up with Yoshida and Terasaka in the spot where they departed.

"Where the _hell_ were _you_?!" - shouted Yoshida.

"We were waiting for 30 minutes!" - continued Terasaka.

"Deep inspection." - Akabane joked, hinting vaguely at his experience.

" _Deep_ inspection?!"

"Deep inspection." - Akabane repeated.

"That doesn't explain anything!"

 

                                ****************************************************************

 

Asano joined the other virtuosos at the non-alcoholic bar.

"Where the _hell_ were you?!" - shouted all of them in unison.

"Dad." - Asano lied, ordering an Arizona Sunset.

No one questions him. No one should. They nodded curtly before looking away and sipping at their own drinks.

 

Asano did wonder though, if the redhead had _that_ kind of kink. 

 

_Somewhere back at the Old Campus, Karma sneezed._

'Well, probably not.' - Asano thought. They were the same age, after all. They're all too young.

_Karma sneezes again._

"Daddy," - Asano whispers thoughtfully. He sips at his cocktail.

_Karma sneezes thrice more. Nagisa asks if he would want to go to the clinic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Thank you for cooperating, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Super Important Stuff:  
> \- Their cocktails match their hair, if you've noticed.  
> \- I am extremely sorry and disappointed at myself for this.  
> \- This work stands with only two chapters and no sequels.  
> \- Kudos and comments make me smile.
> 
> Other Notes and Disclaimers:  
> \- Ansatsu Kyōshitsu is written/created/owned by Yūsei Matsui


End file.
